


Swears and Hallelujahs Intertwined

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Laughter During Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: Lace is finally back from the Dales. She's looking for someone(s) she's been missing.
Relationships: Male Adaar/Lace Harding/The Iron Bull
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: 2020 A Paragon of Their Kind Dragon Age Dwarf Exchange





	Swears and Hallelujahs Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/gifts).



Lace returns from the Dales not with fanfare, but with a quick, quiet debrief with Leliana and the promise of three days rest before she's sent somewhere else. Better than fanfare, if she's honest.

It's not too late, but when Lace enters the Herald's Rest, there isn't anyone around that she wants to spend a ton of time with. Cabot just… wasn't who she was looking for. It's a pang of disappointment followed by a pang of realization that she'd been looking for someone, or _someones_ , specifically. She's got no way to know if they want to see her, though. Lace considers leaving before she has to find out.

A large hand falls onto her shoulder from behind, spinning her carefully.

"Lace," rumbles The Iron Bull. He's grinning at her; Lace's heart skips a beat. "Missed you."

"Aw, really? I missed you too," she says before she can determine if it's the right thing to say. His grin widens, so it must be okay.

"Have you seen Kaaras yet?"

Lace's heart skips another beat. This really can't be good for her. "Not yet… why?"

Bull's still got his hand on her shoulder and his grip shifts a little. "He'll be excited to see you. Real excited." 

He waggles his eyebrows. His meaning is obvious, or else she's really desperate. She knows Bull's actually very good at being subtle, so this show must be on her account. He wants to be sure there's no confusion. 

Lace's breath catches in her throat. They'd left it funny after the last time they'd tumbled into bed together. No one really said anything, then Kaaras and Bull went off in one direction, she went in hers. She wanted to bring it up, tried to even. But the awkward feelings were too strong and she dropped it. 

Weeks had passed since then, and not so much as a word. Well, okay, she was in the Dales and 'whoops, we didn't mean to bring you to bed with us for the third time' was a weird thing to write down and send via one of Leliana's ravens.

Too much time has passed now to say anything, to ask where they stood; if she's a fling, or if they have any idea she'd be happy to be more.

She has all these thoughts at the speed of light before clearing her throat. "Do you… know where he is?"

"I bet we could find him if we both put our heads together," Bull assures her. Again, for her benefit, not his own, but a lot less showy this time.

Bull steers her straight back into the keep and through the great hall, beelining for the stairs that lead to the Inquisitor's quarters. He knows exactly where he's headed.

Kaaras is at his desk when they enter, but he must have heard them on the stairs because he's watching the top step closely.

"Lace!" he exclaims. "Finally back?"

"For a whole three days this time." 

If she thought he'd be anything besides happy to see her, those thoughts disappear quickly. Kaaras crosses the room in three great strides and kisses her. No games, no waggling eyebrows, just an easy, honest kiss. She laughs against his mouth, feels him grin.

"Told you he'd be excited," Bull says. He slides one of his big hands around Lace's hip and holds her in place, even as Kaaras tries to tug her into a crushing embrace.

"Share," Bull says. It's mild, but firm. Kaaras opens his mouth to say something, but after a second he just chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah, of course."

Lace shivers. As far as one word plans go, she's certainly heard worse. If Bull and Kaaras want to fight over her, well… it's a boost to her ego and maybe a little more proof they've been thinking about her.

Then Kaaras has a one word plan of his own. "Bed?"

"Yes," Lace says, instantly.

"Told you," Bull says again, this time to Kaaras.

"Yes, you are very smart, you smart man," Kaaras tells him, giving him a kiss.

Lace watches them both, feeling a surge of fondness. She's so _fond_.

When their kiss turns dirty, mouths opening and a thready, desperate moan escaping from Kaaras, Lace answers him with a little automatic noise of her own.

Bull breaks off first and turns back to Lace. "Remember the word?"

He checks in like this frequently. Lace appreciates it, though she's yet to imagine a scenario in which she needs to use it. "Katoh," she says. Bull nods, leaning way down to kiss her forehead.

"Good girl," he tells her, and yeah, that's something that really works for her. There's heat pooling between her legs and her knees feel shaky. She didn't forget how they made her feel per se, but being reminded of it like this feels surreal. She grins, accepting more kisses from both of them, and finally, Bull releases his hold on her. 

Kaaras scoops her up like she weighs nothing, and in his very well muscled arms, maybe she doesn't. Stature wise, she's tiny compared to either of these men, but she knows she's sturdy and solidly built. It's an absolute thrill, something she never expected to experience, let alone enjoy, when one of them manhandles her.

Kaaras dumps her onto his large, wide bed and beams at her when she giggles. She reaches for the hem of her outer shirt but he waves her off. "I'll handle it," he assures her, the picture of seriousness.

She bites down on her smile and nods. "Yeah, okay," she says.

Kaaras tugs at her clothes, kissing her in between stripping off layers. Lace feels like a weight's being lifted off with every one. Her heart feels free and light; she can't stop her smile when she's with them, especially when they're not being chased, attacked, or otherwise threatened. The worst that's threatening them now is the three-days-away deadline, and that feels like an age from now.

Bull crowds behind her on the bed, teasing his fingers over her skin as it's revealed.

When Kaaras finally pulls her breast band away with a triumphant 'aha!,' Bull and Lace both chuckle. Kaaras sinks down onto the mattress. There's barely enough room, but they make it work. Kaaras, for his high and mighty position and the respect he commands by being an all-around decent man, is a man with simple pleasures. He attaches himself to Lace's neck, sucking dark marks into her skin, before reaching past her to make a grab for Bull.

It's a tangle of arms, a press of bodies together, and a lot of giggling as they settle in, stripping off more clothes as they go. Unsurprisingly, Kaaras is the first one to be naked. Clothes never stuck to him for long. His cock is hard and flushed, curving up against his stomach. When he divests Lace of the rest of her clothes, he reaches for Bull (clothes don't stick to him well either, if Lace is being honest. Almost like she has a type, or maybe it's just a Qunari thing) and tugs at his pants.

Lace hears a discordant jangle and both her partners hiss. 

"Ah, shit, sorry," Bull murmurs, extricating his horns from Kaaras'. 

Lace soothes them each with a kiss as she crawls up Bull's body. She feels a bit of a thrill, taking what she wants. They encourage it when they're all together and she's getting bolder with each passing encounter, every time they bring her into their bed and their arms.

She kisses him deeply, hungrily, and gets it all back. Bull squeezes her ass and murmurs something into her mouth. She doesn't pull away enough to hear; it's enough that he sounds happy.

There's a trickle of sweat running uncomfortably down from her temple and she knows her legs and back are slick with it. 

"So hot," she says carefully. 

She doesn't want someone to do anything drastic like suggest they part. It's brutal even, when Kaaras extricates himself from them and pushes one of the tall doors to the balcony open just a crack to let some cooler air in.

A tendril of it hits Lace's fevered skin and she whines involuntarily. Bull chuckles and bows his head again to catch one of her nipples in his mouth, reintroducing a point of searing heat. She slides one hand around the base of one of his horns, knowing how sensitive the skin there is. Bull rumbles his appreciation, not removing his tongue.

"Not fair," Kaaras says, but there's a smile in his voice. He watches for a few seconds before sliding his hands up Lace's fevered back and pulling her towards him. "I missed you," he said, not for the first time. She believes him, of course, but she's starting to feel it now instead of just hearing it.

She kisses his nose. "Missed you more," she assures him.

"Aww, you're so cute," Bull says. "Now I want to see you fuck her."

Lace whimpers a bit at the suggestion, especially because now they're both looking at her with hunger. "Yeah," she says on a breath out. "We can do that. That is, if you want --"

"I do want. I want very much," Kaaras says, cutting her off. He lifts her, pushing her thighs apart and settles her over his lap. "Like this?" he asks.

She shivers, despite the heat and rolls her hips, pressing herself into close contact with Kaaras's erection.

It's so easy for Lace to raise herself up and come back down on his cock. They've done it before and with any luck, they'll do it again. There's a stretch and a burn that goes along with it, but it all pales in comparison to how fucking good it feels. Lace lets her head fall forward onto his shoulder, earning herself a kiss. Kaaras grips her by the hips and guides her motions, though he lets her set the pace.

Lace is aware that Bull is nearby, insofar as he would have said something if he was leaving, but she's not sure where he is or what he's doing. She focuses instead on Kaaras, on the way he feels inside of her and the way he can't stop smiling. Lace doesn't know which drives her more wild. She decides both, and rides him a little faster.

"Maker," he croaks, holding her hips hard enough to leave marks as his eyes drift closed. She doesn't mind. In fact, she'd go far as to say they're usually too gentle with her. Sure, she's a fraction their size, but she's still not made of spun glass.

"Good," she hears Bull say, still frustratingly not touching her. "Looks so fucking good."

Lace tosses a glance over her shoulder and sees that he's close by, sitting cross legged at the end of the bed. His hard cock is out, in his hand, and he's stroking himself slowly.

"Don't," Lace says, flicking her fingers at him in a dismissive motion. "I want to."

"You're kind of busy right now," Bull says, but his hand stops moving.

"I can't multitask?" she says. She rolls her hips again, hitting the right spot and moaning. "I can so… uh… focus on two things."

"I believe you. Others wouldn't, but I believe you." Bull folds his arms across his chest and just watches.

"Close?" Lace asks Kaaras, not because she's not a great multitasker, because she is, but because… curiosity, okay?

"Mmm," he says, which was both unhelpful and not an answer to her question. She kisses his silly face, because he's impossible to be frustrated with even when she's not sitting on his cock. The kiss gets his attention and he opens his eyes again.

"Can we switch it up?" she asks. "Someone's feeling left out."

"Someone says she's an excellent multitasker."

"Oh boy," says Kaaras, but he obliges and pulls out of her. He flips her around and onto her knees like it's nothing.

She shudders at both the sudden change and the casual display of strength. Both of them do it, manhandled her in bed like this, but neither of them do it half as often as she'd like. Lace has never known how to broach that subject, so she's long since settled on just enjoying it when it happens.

But tonight, she's garnered some attention.

"You really do like when he tosses you around like that, don't you?" Bull asks, leaning down close and pressing his lips right under her ear. Lace shivers again and nods.

"Well. More of that can be arranged," he promises, nipping at the thin skin of her neck enough to make her yelp and laugh.

Taking that as his cue, Kaaras sets the pace this time. It's not brutal or bruising or anything to make her uncomfortable, but it's brisk and gives her no quarter. He grips her hips, a reassuring pressure. She's on edge in a minute or so, humming under her breath to stay in the moment instead of getting washed away in sensations.

Bull senses things like that though and also gives no quarter. He plucks at one of her nipples and murmurs something in Qunlat into her ear. Behind her, Kaaras freezes for a few seconds when he hears before catching his pace back up.

"Shit, Bull, the mouth on you," he growls, reaching for him. He pulls Bull by the shoulder and Lace cranes her neck to watch their searing kiss.

Watching is another thing that does it for Lace, apparently. "I'm going to --"

"Good," Kaaras cuts her off as he pulls away from Bull. "We want you to."

He knows better than to change up his approach now and Lace can imagine the look of concentration. Her heart sings in her chest, just so full of affection. Bull drops to the bed beside her and goes right back to worrying at her neck. Lace braces one hand around his massive bicep and just holds on as her orgasm washes her away.

"You're so gorgeous, fuck, look at you, look how good you are," Bull is whispering to her when she comes back to herself. She likes when he says things in Qunlat, mostly for the rise it always gets out of Kaaras, but she likes this part best, when he's really turned on and starts talking a mile a minute.

"So fucking precious."

Lace preens, accepts the praise, basks in it. She also kisses Bull with a lot of tongue. Kaaras has slowed, stilled inside her, apparently waiting for her to come back to her senses.

"Can I?" he asks, ever the gentleman.

"Yeah, I could go again," she says, prompting laughter. "What? I'm just being honest."

When he starts moving again it's for his own benefit. Lace doesn't mind one whit, content to be handled and surrounded. While Kaaras is getting himself off, Bull is tugging himself to full hardness.

He kneels on the bed in front of her and brushes the tip of his cock against Lace's lips. She snickers. They've tried before and between her attention span and Bull's size, it always ends in her getting distracted, and a fit of giggles, and Bull having to find another way to get off. He's definitely creative enough that it's never been a problem, but one day Lace would actually like to be able to say she pulled off a proper blow job. She's not certain who she's going to say it to, but she wants to _be able to._

Lace kisses the head of Bull's cock and opens her mouth.

Bull half-chuckles, half-groans. "Good girl."

Lace does her best, but she'll be the first to admit it's probably not amazing. She can't take even half of Bull's length, so tries to make up for that with enthusiasm. Bull's rubbing her shoulder, muttering under his breath about how good she was, how pretty, how talented, and it was frankly, a little distracting. This is part of why she's not good at blowjobs.

She pulls off the head of his cock to shush him and ends up giggling. Bull shushes her back, tapping the end of her nose with his cock. Lace's giggles turn to full out laughter.

"We'll never get her back now," Kaaras says mournfully, still snapping his hips and thrusting into her. Lace laughs, joyful and bright, clutching at the sheets. Another orgasm is rising in her, brought on by her happiness, or Kaaras' dedication to fucking her into the bed until she melts, or by the steady presence of Bull, waiting his turn to get off too. Probably a combination of all three.

Kaaras comes first, spilling into her and groaning loud enough that she can feel it in her chest. Lace comes again shortly after. It's quieter, more subdued than her first, but no less enjoyable.

Bull, perfect, patient, Bull, waits until they've both had their chance to catch their breath before he makes himself comfortable on the bed. He picks Lace up and settles her against his chest, slotting both of them as close to Kaaras as they can go.

"You," Kaaras says smartly, running a hand down Bull's arm.

"M'okay," he says. "Just happy to be here."

"Obviously," Kaaras snorts and Lace giggles.

He nudges Bull and Lace into moving. "Come on, come on, work's not over."

Bull mutters something about overeagerness and an overdeveloped sense of fairness, but he stays pliable and lets Kaaras arrange him.

"I'll help, okay?" he says, giving Lace a pointed look. He stretches out on his stomach between Bull's legs. When Kaaras takes Bull in his mouth, Bull and Lace both groan. Lace wriggles down, makes herself comfortable crammed in beside Kaaras, and wraps a hand around the base of Bull's cock where even Kaaras' practiced mouth can't reach.

It's ludicrous, with all Bull's bravado, how easy it is to get him off. He's a moaning, shaking mess within a minute or two, hips jerking up and hands curling around Kaaras' horns.

Kaaras swallows and draws Lace in for a messy kiss. She doesn't mind, especially not with the way it makes Bull moan again. They play it up, all sliding tongues and filthy noises, until Bull tugs at them both and begs to be included.

Three people can't kiss easily, so they take turns until Lace interrupts the kissing with a sudden yawn. Kaaras sighs, but levers himself off the bed again. He cleans everyone up with a damp cloth, lingering over sensitive places and double checking on both of them. He drops kisses on foreheads and unfurls the quilt over them before sliding back in and arranging himself.

The bed in the Inquisitor's suite is big enough for all of them so long as they're creative about limb positions and no one minds too much about pins and needles feelings.

"Did I mention I'm glad you're back?" Kaaras murmurs sleepily into Lace's ear.

She nods, too bonelessly content to answer.

Bull kisses both of them, then gives Lace an extra one. "Me too. It was too long for you to go away and leave us lonesome."

"You've got each other," she points out. She'd forgotten her inner turmoil during the repeated orgasms and fits of oral sex related giggles, but it comes creeping back now.

"Not the same without you," Kaaras says. His arm tightens around her waist just a little.

Lace needs to examine the truth behind what they're saying under the light of day, but in the hazy warmth of right here and right now, it's all she needs to drift off to sleep.


End file.
